Mistletoe-Induced Declarations of Love
by lildee52
Summary: Four months after the road trip that got them together, Rose and Scorpius spend their first Christmas together. Featuring: Mistletoe, Albus with Snapchat and Draco Malfoy in a Christmas jumper. Sequel to It's Just Awkward


If there was one way I expected my Christmas Eve to go, it certainly wasn't giving relationship advice to a disembodied head in a fireplace.

"I'm really struggling to take you seriously here," I snickered.

"Oi!" Alice replied, "My phone's broken so I'm using the next best thing. Now, back to me."

I sighed. Alice had been debating over whether to take Louis back for the last half an hour, taking away precious present-wrapping and Christmas song chilling time.

"For the last time, Alice, if a guy cheats on you, no matter how attractive he is, you _do not_ get back together with him."

"But he said he didn't mean to – it was just his Veela charm! Or maybe she gave him a love potion!"

I glanced at the clock, anticipation building in my stomach. Scorpius was due at my doorstep in only a few hours, after two weeks away helping Mr Kiddell expand his wand making business into Sweden. Two weeks may theoretically seem like a short time, but for a couple of only four months, it was a _nightmare._ I couldn't wait to see him again, feel his face between my hands, his lips on my neck…

"Are you even listening?" Alice exclaimed, "I'm having a relationship crisis!"

"Merlin's beard, Alice! Forget about Louis, enjoy your Christmas Eve and I will personally find you another boyfriend in the new year."

"Thanks," she smiled, "Now, which one of our friends is single…"

Thankfully, my dad interrupted her before she could get any further.

"Rose, Scorpius is here to see you!"

Fuck. I chucked water on the fire, tried to make my bedroom vaguely presentable, and sprinted downstairs, tripping over presents, a couple of Hugo's friends having an impromptu band practice on the landing until finally reaching the front door. Scorpius stood there, face flushed red from the cold, wearing a ridiculously garish Christmas jumper. He had never looked so beautiful.

"Surpr-umhp," he didn't have time to finish his sentence before I pulled him into a kiss, sliding my hands around his back and probably squeezing him half to death in a very vigorous hug.

"I missed you," I said, resting my head on his chest.

"I gathered," he replied, sounding slightly out of breath, before taking my chin with one hand and lifting it up so he could have a proper look at me.

We stared at each other for an almost uncomfortable length of time, Scorpius' eyes constantly darting to my lips before he gave in and stroked his thumb over them, making me shiver.

It then occurred to me that I was standing in my own hallway, my parents in the next room and about five of the aforementioned band geeks staring down at me.

"Oh, hey Hugo," Scorpius squeaked, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Upstairs. Now." I muttered, pulling him by his jumper sleeve up the stairs, glaring at the bunch sixteen year old boys as I went.

Once we reached my room, we both breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, how was Sweden?" I asked, closing the door.

"It was amazing and so interesting and all I really want you to do is _hurry up and kiss me._ "

"Needy, much?" I joked, but I was guessing my hugely dilated pupils and growing blush were telling another story.

I pulled him closer and planted one, very small, very chaste kiss on his lips.

"Rose!" Scorpius moaned.

I grinned, before finally attacking his lips in a kiss which I can only assume was sensational, since Scorpius backed me up against the door, pressing against me and growling into my mouth. Our kissing technique had improved over the course of our relationship, and I knew how to press all of Scorpius' buttons. Deepening the kiss, I hooked one leg around Scorpius' back, desperate for more contact. Grunting, he broke the kiss for a second to lift the other leg up, until he was supporting my entire weight as I leaned against the door. He used the new angle to plant sloppy kisses from my jawline to my collarbone in a way that made my back arch and hips stutter.

"Bed," I gasped, and Scorpius obliged, picking me up and dropping me rather heavily onto the middle of the bed, which made an odd crinkling noise.

"Oh, shit! That's the plan for the article I'm sending to Witch Weekly!" I exclaimed.

"That's so cool – I didn't know you we're doing that!" Scorpius replied, eyes widening, "What's it on?"

"The lack of Wizards and Witches of Colour in the current Wizengamot and what this means for law enforcement," I said, pushing the pieces of paper onto the floor, "Now, where were we?"

I slipped my hands under his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing along his jawline.

"That sounds so interesting!" Scorpius was still talking, and regretfully, not kissing, "Where have you gotten your information from?"

"Oi!" I exclaimed, "I can complain about the inequity in our judicial system at any time, but right now I have a very attractive boyfriend who I haven't seen in weeks mere inches from my face and I'm wearing Christmas lingerie I bought especially, so _get cracking!"_

"Ch-christmas lingerie?" Scorpius stuttered.

"Yep."

"Oh, Merlin."

* * *

A couple of hours and several noise complaints from Hugo later (I was really going to have to sneak him a large amount of alcohol to apologise) Scorpius and I were (re)dressed and Apparating over Malfoy Manor, where we would be spending Christmas Eve.

To tell the truth, I was a little nervous. I certainly had spent time with the Malfoys before, but never overnight, and never on _Christmas Eve._ What if they had weird Christmas rituals? What if they were _morning people?_

I raised my concerns with Scorp as we walked down the seemingly endless drive, my left hand getting warmed up in his pocket.

"Merlin, Rose, what do you think we do, sacrifice a pig or something? It's perfectly normal, probably a bit boring in comparison to whatever madness goes on at the Potter-Weasley-Grangers. And my parents are _not_ morning people! My mum needs seven cups of coffee before she can even function and I have literally seen my dad fall asleep into his cereal."

"Hmm, okay," I said, a little dubiously.

I was still attempting to picture Draco Malfoy face-planting into cereal when I felt something cold and wet touch my nose and heard Scorpius actually squeak.

"It's snowing!" he cried, "In Britain! On _Christmas Eve!"_

"Oh Merlin, it is!" I said in disbelief as snowflakes continued to cloud the air around us, "This has to be a good sign!"

* * *

It was not a good sign. As much as Scorpius would like to deny it, I am truly, hideously awful at small talk, particularly when that small talk is with a certain Draco Malfoy.

To be fair, the evening had started off well, with almost non-stop chatter about Scorpius' trip and the (mis)adventures he had gotten up to. It was a relief to see Scorpius and his parents so relaxed around each other and, though certainly quieter, the chatting and jokes were not unlike a dinner at my own house. When Scorpius joined his mum to help finish off making the dinner, however, Draco and I were left alone.

"So, what have you been up to these past few weeks while Scorpius has been away?" He asked, after a seemingly endless pause.

"Well, I want to be a journalist, so I've essentially been writing and submitting articles non-stop in the hope that somewhere accepts them."

"Where have you tried?"

"I started off by writing some stuff for the Hogwarts Alumni Magazine, and they accepted, so I began sending off some articles to Witch Weekly, and I'm just finishing up a couple I want to send to the Daily Prophet."

"Your aunt works at the Prophet, doesn't she? That should be helpful."

"Well, I don't want to rely on nepotism to be successful."

Draco looked a little taken aback. Fuck. Surprisingly, he chuckled.

"Yes, well it's a double-edged sword, and one I certainly don't miss."

Draco was talking about how he became a Death Eater, I suddenly realised. Merlin, did that guy have a dark sense of humour.

"So, what kinds of articles have you been writing?" Draco asked, looking increasingly uncomfortable.

I was debating whether to mention that most of my articles were discussing the systematic injustice perpetrated by his ancestors (with the exception of one piece on hair care) when Scorpius and his mother finally returned.

"Dinner is served!" Astoria cried, wearing what can only be described as a very festive apron, complete with prancing reindeer.

Draco and I both breathed a very audible sigh of relief.

* * *

Dinner passed very enjoyably, with delicious pies made by the House Elves and Mrs Malfoy (the House Elves, I heard, were on holiday over the festive season). I was poured enough mulled wine to make me feel considerably more relaxed, and even risked telling Draco about my articles. Surprisingly, he genuinely seemed interested, particularly in the Potion Ethics Bill, which I had defended in my article.

"I completely agree! Things like love potions are hugely commercialised when in fact they're incredibly dangerous. To make someone lose entire control of their mental faculties and call it "love" is utterly disgusting!" He said, looking very animated.

"Exactly, and to think it's still considered an appropriate prank…"

"Alright guys, that's enough politics for Christmas Eve," Astoria interrupted, but I noticed a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. Scorpius was actually beaming.

"I've never seen him like this!" He whispered (or attempted to, the mulled wine and excitement increasing his volume significantly) "He usually clams up when the talk turns to politics, and you've actually made him _excited_! My father! Excited!"

"I can hear you, you know," Draco deadpanned, "And I can be excited; you saw me after Puddlemere won the League!"

"Puddlemere United…oh dear Merlin," I muttered. I managed to hold my tongue about that one time my cousin was knocked off his broom by one of their teammates, an incident I am still bitter about, until the end of pudding (which was delicious). I was considering raising the subject with Draco when Scorpius gasped melodramatically.

"Look at the snow!" He cried, pointing out of the window to where it blanketed the grounds beyond, "It's actually sticking!"

"I know what this means," Astoria said, a smirk on her face, " _Snowball fight!"_

* * *

Which is how I ended up lobbing snowballs at Draco Malfoy at 11pm on Christmas Eve night. We had decided to split into teams of boys and girls, and I was pleased to note that Astoria and I were absolutely thrashing Draco and Scorp, probably because Scorpius had a habit of falling over every five seconds and Draco seemed more concerned with his new coat getting soggy than with anything else.

"He's brushing off his shoulders again, go, go, go!" Astoria whispered and I picked up the snowballs I had been carefully preparing to pelt them at his face.

"Merlin's soggy balls that was my nose!" He yelled, trying to find us in our hiding place behind a bush. Astoria snickered into her neatly gloved hand.

Unbeknownst to us (having been too busy giggling) Scorpius had snuck up behind us and shoved a handful of snow down the back of my neck.

"Fuck!" I yelled, my neck in actual pain from the cold, "You're going to regret that, Malfoy!"

Abandoning our carefully thought-out plan, I charged after him, darting around hedges until finally cornering him in a grove of trees. I tiptoed around him, waited for the inevitable moment when he would stumble again, and struck.

Snowball in hand, I tackled him to the ground, knocking his breath out of him and smushing the snow into his face. Gasping, he flipped us over, getting my hair coated in snow, which of course resulted in an enraged cry and intense snow wrestling for what must have been a good five minutes.

"And if you _ever_ put snow in my mouth again I swear to Merlin I'll…" My threat died in my throat, seeing Scorpius splayed out in front of me, snowflakes on his eyelashes and my legs astride his hips.

"You'll what?" He replied, pupils darkening, getting warmer underneath me.

I tightened my grip with my thighs, ran my hands along his chest and up his neck in way of an answer, making his pulse jump. I kissed the pulse point, bit at it, marking him and was about to move up to his lips when I was hit square in the jaw by a huge ball – no, meteor – of snow.

"Revenge!" Draco cackled, Astoria once more beside him. I practically leapt off Scorpius, who gave me a 'Sorry my parents are such competitive cock-blocking arseholes' Look. I tried to give him a 'Don't worry, I am also a competitive arsehole however it would have been better if your parents hadn't caught me with my teeth literally in your neck" Look, but settled for a sympathetic smile.

We all realised we were actually freezing soon after, and retreated back to the house to get changed and sit by the fire. The Malfoys had a huge, beautifully decorated fireplace in their living room, and Scorpius and I clambered onto one sofa together, trying not to wet it with melting snow. It was lovely and peaceful, none of us feeling the need to talk and all sipping gratefully at the hot chocolates Draco had made. Astoria was reading a novel, Draco the paper and I was nestled inbetween Scorpius' legs in the seat closest to the fire, with my back to his chest, feeling warm and half asleep. And Scorpius was…slowly stroking his hand up my inner thigh. The little shit.

"Oi, you arse!" I mouthed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Scorpius said, seeming a little frightened and glancing back at his parents.

"Yes!" I whispered, and he returned his hands to his sides. But the feeling of his breath on the back of my neck became rather unbearable, and was it just me or was the fire getting warmer?

"I changed my mind," I whispered, leaning back, "But be subtle."

Within about five minutes Scorpius' motions had changed from 'subtle' to a full on 'I have a hard-on and my parents are _right there_ ' panic.

"This was a bad idea!" He stage-whispered, his voice slightly squeaky, as soon as Draco and Astoria collected our mugs and were taking them to the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, abort mission," I replied, moving to try to reduce all physical contact. "New plan: you're gonna think about your grandma in her underwear for the next five minutes and then we say we're tired and very quickly head to bed."

"Actual sleeping bed or…?"

"Scorpius!"

The New Plan worked pretty well, with both of us managing to compose ourselves enough to wish the Malfoys goodnight and merry Christmas, before rushing upstairs, bursting into peals of laughter and tearing our clothes off.

Like I said, two weeks is a very long time away for a four month relationship, okay?

* * *

It was with a start that I woke up on Christmas Day to find myself not in my own room but in Scorpius' bed, with Scorpius snoring gently beside me. Light washed over him through a chink in the curtains, making his hair appear golden. His lips slightly parted, his face serene, he looked like something out of a painting. Except he wasn't; he was my boyfriend. My _actual_ boyfriend, who gave me eskimo kisses and lip biting kisses, who stood up for me and also had difficulty actually standing up. Merlin, I was so lucky and I loved him so much.

 _Then tell him!_ A voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Alice in Advice Mode said.

I groaned internally, wrenching my eyes away from Scorpius and instead fixing them on the ceiling. Telling someone I loved them implied commitment, definite commitment and I had never told someone I loved them before, family and friends aside. And what if he freaked out? Scorpius always did have a habit of freaking out.

Scorpius made a small noise and I looked at him again, slowly waking and his eyes scrunching up at the sunlight. He was a commitment I was willing to take.

"Hey," Scorpius said, his voice a little husky (I wasn't surprised given last night's activities).

"Hey," I replied, running my hands through his hair, "Merry Christmas."

Scorpius' eyes lit up, "It's Christmas! It's actually Christmas!"

"Yeah!" I replied, chuckling softly, "And you're a very nice Christmas present."

"Agreed," he said, placing a kiss on my nose.

We lay there for a few minutes, observing the other's face like we had never seen it before, our bodies centimetres apart.

"Scorpius," I began, (oh Merlin, here I go) "I…"

" _MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I screamed, pulling the duvet up to my chin. Albus and Alice were standing at the foot of our bed, santa hats already in place. Scorpius turned beetroot.

"We wanted to surprise…" Albus began before trailing off, glancing at us suspiciously, "Are you naked? Alice? Why are they naked?"

"Well, if the hastily discarded clothes and _multiple_ empty condom packets are anything to go by…" she said with a smirk.

"Merlin guys! Just – give the asexual friend a break, okay!"

"Sorry, Al," Scorpius said, trying to hide even further under the blanket, "I'm definitely didn't shag your cousin, Albus."

Albus muttered something I'm rather glad I couldn't hear.

"To be fair, we didn't know you were going to just show up in our room at nine in the morning! Who does that? Why are you even awake?" I asked, incredulous.

"We wanted to see you before the others did! 'Cause we're your besties!" Alice replied, settling herself at the end of our bed.

"And we have some extra presents." Albus said, pulling out a rather large bag.

"Ooh! Presents!" Scorpius said, almost jumping out of bed before realising he hadn't any clothes on.

"These are from Zara, she says hi," Albus said, handing out some Christmas jumpers. He got one saying 'bah, humbug!' ("All because I said Christmas was an over-commericalised piece of capitalist marketing!" "Sure, Scrooge"), Alice got one with dancing reindeer and Scorpius and I got matching Mr and Mrs Claus ones.

"She ships it," Albus said.

"She what now?" I asked.

"Ships it – thinks you should be together! See, I know all the Muggle lingo, I've even gotten this thing called Snapchat to send pictures to her!"

"Right…" Alice said, "And when are you planning on telling her that, you know, you're actually a wizard?"

"Uhh…" Albus trailed off.

"Anyway, here's the first part of my present to you all," Alice said, emptying out huge piles of sweets, which I then realised were from Honeydukes.

"Oh, I've missed these!" I cried, scooping up handfuls of sweets.

"That's what I thought," Alice said, "And when I was back visiting my parents I walked past the shop and basically bought one of everything."

"Aww, thanks Alice! And say thanks to Zara too!" Scorpius said.

"I will," Al replied, whipping out his phone and quickly sending a very unflattering picture of Scorpius with a mouthful of chocolate.

"You arse!" He yelled, trying to throw a gobstopper at him.

"Okay, see you at lunch!" Albus called, giggling slightly, before grabbing Alice's hand and Disapparating.

"That boy is a nightmare," Scorpius chuckled, "Now, what were you saying before they interrupted?"

Oh shit. "Er, nothing! Just…" I pulled him in for a very chocolatey kiss. "Let's go get breakfast."

* * *

As if my day hadn't started weirdly enough, I was greeted by a very jolly looking Draco Malfoy, dressed in an elf hat and Christmas cat jumper.

"Merry Christmas! I'm making eggs, do you want some?"

"Yes, please," I replied, whilst Scorpius mouthed 'what the fuck' to his mother, who shrugged in response.

Merlin, the Malfoys were actually as insane as my family.

Breakfast passed quickly and I was very impressed with Draco's egg making skills. Any of the awkwardness that had been present was long gone, and I actually felt quite sad to be leaving Malfoy Manor.

"It was so nice to see you!" Astoria said, accepting my present, (I figured you couldn't really go wrong with a bottle of whiskey) "Please come back soon, you make the house so lively!"

"And Rose," Draco said, "I know you're against nepotism and all but if you want to send me some of your articles, I do know a few people…"

"Thanks!" I said, "And yeah, I definitely will."

Hugging his parents goodbye, Scorpius grabbed my hand and we Apparated to the Burrow, where the Weasley-Potter-Granger Christmas was in full swing.

"Scorpius, Rose! Merry Christmas!" Grandma Molly cried, pulling us both into a huge hug.

After being released, we entered the living room where we were greeted with a chorus of "Happy Christmas"s from a crowd of relatives. Thankfully not all of Grandma Molly's children had been able to make it (Uncle Charlie away somewhere exotic being Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy deciding to stay with his family, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur visiting France) but there was a definite herd of ginger-headed Weasleys surrounding us. Hugo and Lily were attempting to steal some champagne, Fred and James were uproariously laughing over something and I even noticed Alice's parents having a conversation with Uncle Harry in the corner.

"Alright everyone, present time!" Mum called, and we all settled down to hand out gifts.

Amid the chaos of wrapping paper, occasional shouts and much present chucking, it was very hard to see what everyone had gotten. I was pretty fortunate with my presents, most were thoughtful, some amazing (the Complete Works of William Shakespeare!) and some…were socks (thanks, James).

At last, as tradition dictated, Grandma Molly and Grandad Arthur handed out the Christmas jumpers, which were greeted with yelps of joy (or horror, it was hard to tell). Finally, Grandma turned to Scorpius.

"And last, for you," she said, handing him a blue jumper with a red letter S on it, "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you so much!" Scorpius said, taken aback. "You really didn't need to…"

"Nonsense, I've knitted twenty or so jumpers, the least I could do would be to make one for you! Now put it on."

Scorpius obliged, and though the sleeves were a little short, he looked adorable. I told him so, making Grandma Molly giggle.

With presents over, most of the adults moved to the kitchen to "chat" (read: get more wine) and I was finally able to reach Albus and Alice.

"I wanted to give you guys your presents last," I said, handing each of them a very similar shaped present. Inside was a scrapbook of our trip, each personalised for Albus, Alice and Scorpius.

"Oh Merlin's soggy balls!" Albus exclaimed, seeing the pages full of drunk photos of him. However, he smiled a little when he saw the specially Muggle things I had made sure to capture, even providing fact files of information stuck in. I had also gotten Zara to send in a picture and a note, which Al genuinely beamed at.

Alice's album could only be described as a loving pisstake. I did silly drawings on many of our photos, and had to hastily cross out all of the hearts surrounding Louis' pictures and instead wrote "ARSEHOLE". There was also a page of "memorable Alice quotes".

"A pile of fucking rocks? Since when did I say that?" She exclaimed.

"At Stonehenge, remember – you heathen."

"I don't see the need for you to go in the water, there's plainly someone here already making you wet…" she chuckled, "I remember that one!"

"W…was that about me?" Scorpius asked, flabbergasted.

"Nah, it was about the Giant Squid – of course it was about you, you eejit! Now hurry up and open your scrapbook."

Scorpius' had been the hardest to perfect. I had to make sure it struck a nice balance between poking fun and being incredibly sappy and heartfelt. I felt it may have swung towards the latter. The final picture was the selfie we took on our date, complete with a letter, which made Scorp blush, laugh and then say he had 'something in his eye'.

"Aww, come here, dork face," I said, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. _I love you,_ the voice in my head said, but I just hugged him tighter.

"Alright Rose," Alice said once the cuddling had subsided, "You must be wondering why we haven't given you your present yet."

"A little…" I said. Where was this going?

"So, follow us and close your eyes."

The three of them dragged me along, stumbling through rooms until we reached what I guessed was outside the back of the house.

"Open," Albus said.

I obliged and there in front of me was a brand new, vivid blue car, with a huge ribbon around it.

"Oh my God, _guys!"_ I said, gobsmacked.

"Read the label," Al said with a grin.

" _Dear Rose, Merry Christmas! Even though you still can't fill them up properly, here's a car, so you can inflict your awful driving on other people. From Alice, Albus and Scorp (with – financial – help from Mum and Dad xxx)"_

I pulled all three of them into a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Al said, "Saves all of you having to steal my car the whole time."

Hearing the call for lunch, we headed back inside, until I lost my footing on a piece of melting snow, stumbled, grasped at thin air and was accepting my fate of falling flat onto my face when Scorpius grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said, catching my breath, our chests pressed together. I noticed Scorpius was staring upwards and followed his gaze until I spotted a clump of berries.

"Mistletoe," he said, grinning.

"Well, it is Christmas," I replied, pressing closer towards him, grabbing his collar and kissing him hard. He gasped a little into my mouth before returning the kiss, running his fingers through my hair. _I love you._

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Al said, looking unimpressed, "And Zara thinks you need to improve your kissing technique."

"Stop Snap…Snapshotting us!" Scorpius cried as I yelled "TURKEY TIME!" and rushed into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour and a half and literally tonnes of turkey later, Christmas dinner was drawing to a close. I'd given Hugo three glasses of wine as an apology, and he was slurring his words a little (Mum gave me a suspicious look). With the exception of Grandad Arthur, who had fallen asleep in his chair, we all helped clear up, and I was just levitating the gravy jug with Scorp nearby when I noticed another clump of berries above our heads.

"Hey – look up!" I said, and we both burst out laughing, peppering kisses in between giggles.

" _Someone_ plainly wants us to kiss," Scorpius replied, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. The gravy jug I'd been levitating hit the floor with a loud crash.

"Oops."

After attempting to magic away the mess I'd made, we joined the others in the living room, where Albus was admiring some piece of Muggle equipment he had been given.

"It's a projector! An actual film projector!" He cried, "I can watch any film on it!"

"Then why don't we test it out?" Lily asked, and we all agreed, traipsing up to one of the spare bedrooms and setting up.

"Now, what film should we watch?" Albus asked, as Scorp and I huddled under a blanket together. An idea struck me.

"Well, there's this really fun and Christmassy Muggle film I know," I said.

"What's it called?" Al asked.

"It's a Wonderful Life."

* * *

"You _monster!"_ Scorpius cried, his eyes wet as the credits rolled.

Albus was lying in a heap on the floor, sobbing and muttering something about angels, and Alice and Lily were asleep, a half-eaten box of chocolates between them.

"But it was good, right?" I said, earning a glare from Albus.

"I'm never trusting you again," he replied, reaching for the rest of the chocolates.

Waking the others up, we headed back downstairs, where everyone was busy playing charades. The sun was fading in the sky, and the fire cast a warm glow over the room as my family yelled over each other in a bid to guess the title 'Seven nights with a Vampire.' Scorpius laughed hard beside me, his dimples showing and nose crinkling in a way which made the breath catch in my throat. Merlin, he was perfect.

It was then I noticed another bunch of mistletoe above my head.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Scorpius asked, before noticing, "What the fuck that's the _third time today_! How do you even get mistletoe to float in the air? Is this some kind of ploy by Al so he can Snapshot us or something?"

I burst out laughing, " _Snapshot_ …oh God you idiot, I love you."

It took a second to realise I had said that out loud. A second in which the entire room seemed to fall silent and Scorpius turned even paler.

"I love you," I said again, testing it out once more, until the weight of what I was saying actually hit me, "Oh fuck, _I love you!"_

"I love you too, you dork," Scorpius said, his voice cracking a little, before grabbing my head and wrenching me into a kiss.

The room erupted into cheering, with James taking a bow (of _course_ he had to be the one to charm the mistletoe to follow us) and Alice and Albus wolf-whistling at us.

Though most noticeable by far was Scorpius, bright red beside me, our hands clasped together. I figured that maybe, mistletoe-induced declarations of love were worth it, if it meant I got to see Scorpius looking so happy.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thanks for reading and Happy (belated) Christmas! Hope you liked the return of everyone's favourite dork faces. Dee and I still want to write some more one-shots (school work permitting - year 13 is shit) so if you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews! And just generally leave reviews-we love them!**

 **-Lily**


End file.
